Always With You
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: Connor and Imogen's lives are about to change, drastically. How will they survive when Imogen tells Connor she is pregnant? Kevin and Dynasty grow closer. how will they survive when Dynasty's crazy ex shows up? A ConnorxImogen and DynastyxKevin story. (the DynastyKevin thing doesn't come in until a bit later in the story)
1. Chapter 1

Christine and Connor Mulgrew walked into Waterloo Road early one Monday morning. Michael Byrne was waiting for them at the door. He seemed rather pleased to see Christine and Christine was happy to see him too. Connor was slightly on edge, jittery even.

"Are you alright Connor?" Christine asked, slightly worried at her son's unusual behaviour.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I'll see you later yeah..." Connor said quickly as he spotted Imogen. He quickly walked off after her.

"That was strange," Michael said, slightly confused, but still smiling with Christine as they walked into the school.

"Hey, Imogen! Wait up!" cried Connor down the corridor. Imogen turned quickly and smiled.

"I need to talk to you!" said Connor, pulling her aside. Imogen looked confused but still happy to be with Connor. She regretted those weeks which she had spent without him, it didn't matter that he caused the fire or that she was angry at him for abandoning her, she was just glad that they were finally together again!

He pulled her into an empty classroom, sat her down then sat next to her, taking her hands.

"What's wrong?" Imogen began to worry now. She feared what he was about to say. Connor pulled a small box from out of his bag. Imogen pulled away slightly, _'What was he doing?' _She wondered. It was only now that she realised just how jittery he was, he seemed so on edge.

"Imogen, I... erm... I... I just wanted you to know that... I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens..." Connor's voice failed him. He took a big deep breath and opened the box. Inside stood a ring, made of what looked like a pen lid and paperclips. It was just like the ring that he gave her when they first met. The one that his mother had took off her and the one that she broke.

Imogen stared at the box with the ring inside it. She wanted to scream for joy, but she still wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Even if she did, no words had come to her head. Connor looked up, searching her face for anything, joy, fear, anything would be better than the silence that she was giving him now.

"Will you..." he started but he couldn't finish.

A huge smile appeared on Imogen's face. She wrapped her arms around him so tight he could barely breathe. She pulled back realising that Connor was struggling for air. He placed the delicate ring in her finger and smiled at her.

"What do we do now?" asked Connor

"Well, now... we have to go tell your mum!" teased Imogen.

They just laughed at each other and smiled, just as the bell for their first lesson rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor sat on the bench in silence holding the test that Imogen had just gave him. Both of them were supposed to be in lesson as the bell had gone for the end of break, but both remained still on their bench in a corner where nobody could see them.

"Please, say something" urged Imogen, a little scared by Connor's silence.

Connor looked up from the test into Imogen's eyes, to her belly where the baby would be, back to the test.

"Anything..." Imogen Continued

Connor uttered a few words but Imogen couldn't make out what they were. They had only been engaged just over a month and know she was telling him that she was pregnant! Connor's thoughts went out of control as a list of possible outcomes came to his head. _What would mum say? She was sure to kill him! And what about Imogen's school work? What am I going to do? _

"Wh...I..." Connor had found his voice but was frantically searching for something to say. He had let Imogen down once before, he didn't want to do it again! "I... I don't understand..."

"Do I need to draw a picture for you?" said Imogen started to get a little irritated with him. She got up and grabbed her bag as she started to walk off in a hurry leaving Connor with the test. She got halfway to class before realising what she had just told Connor without giving him much time to process. She turned back to go and talk to him, still frustrated, but with herself than Connor. Imogen didn't have to walk very far before she found Connor again. He had just come into the school and was standing by her locker, not like he was waiting more like he wasn't sure what to do next.

"Look, Connor, I'm sorry..." Imogen trailed off, and quickly turned, heading into the girls' bathroom.

"Wait, Imogen! What's up?" but he knew the answer. Without hesitation he followed her in, not caring if other girls were in there. Luckily they weren't and he found Imogen on the floor of a cubicle with her head bent over the toilet. Connor set his bag aside and gently pulled her hair off her face. Once she was finished, Imogen sat up and looked tiredly up at Connor.

"Thanks," she said weakly

"Hey, what do you take me for? Somebody who will just point and laugh at you?" he teased playfully. Both Connor and Imogen smirked. "Are you feeling better? Or do you want to just stay here a while longer?"

As Connor and Imogen walked out of the bathroom, they heard footsteps from just above them, coming down the stairs. Much to their horror, it was Christine Mulgrew, Connor's mum. Connor, who still had the test in his hands, quickly hid it behind his back as she came into sight.

Christine hadn't been best pleased when they told her they were engaged, but she was determined to be supportive of Connor and his choices, trying to prove to him that she is a good mother.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you two been in lessons?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well Imogen wasn't feeling well so she had to come out, Mr Chalk sent me after her to see if she was okay," Connor looked at his mother to see if she believed him. Christine looked at Connor for a moment, then at Imogen. _She does seem slightly paler, more than usual anyway _she thought.

"Okay, if you really don't feel well Imogen, you can come and sit in my classroom, I have no lessons in there this afternoon," Imogen nodded slowly trying not to move so fast. Christine smiled at Connor then walked down the corridor. Connor and Imogen stood there in relief.

Christine turned round to see if they were still there. _What is that he's holding? _

"Connor, what's that?" Christine walked back towards them as Connor slowly turned around.

"It's nothing Mum honest, just a piece of paper!"

"Then you will have no problem giving it to me then..." she held out her hand, waiting for whatever he was hiding. Connor pulled the test around him so it was no longer behind his back. Christine snatched it out of his hands, getting to impatient waiting for the explanation Connor was trying to think of.

Connor looked at Imogen, still facing the other way with her hand on her stomach, and grabbed her hand. Christine looked down at the test only just recognizing what it was. She looked up in anger at her son.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like to explain this to me?" Christine said sternly, holding up the test.

Imogen still looked uneasy; she hadn't yet turned to face Christine. Connor squeezed her, reassuring her a little and a weak smile flashed across her face. Christine walked around them so she could see Imogen's face.

"You know it's rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you!"

"Mum, leave her alone, she's not feeling very well!" said Connor as he stepped infront of Imogen.

"And whose fault is that?!" snapped Christine. She turned away so she could calm herself down. _What should I do? I don't want to push him away again..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps echoing above them. They looked up to see Mr Byrne coming down the stairs. _Great _Connor thought _could this get any worse?_

"I wasn't aware it was break now," he said

"Me and Connor where just heading back to class Mr Byrne..." Imogen whispered. Michael nodded and Connor and Imogen walked down the corridor towards maths.

"Christine, are you all right..."

Christine just stood still; Michael put his arm around her and took her to his office.

They sat down at the table. For a few moments they were silent, both of them waiting for the other to speak. Neither of them had said a word on the way to the office, and still Christine said nothing.

Michael walked over to his desk. "Sonya, can you get Connor Mulgrew and Imogen Stewart to come to my office please?" Michael said through his phone, he looked over to see Christine still sitting in silence. He went back to the table and resumed his place next to Christine.

A few moments later, there was a slight knock at the door before Connor and Imogen appeared.

"You wanted to see us Mr Byrne," Connor said glancing over to his mother (still not saying anything).

"Now, I don't know what is going on here, but you need to sort it out. If you want me to leave I will..." he was interrupted by Christine.

"Imogen, I'm sorry about the way I reacted earlier, but as you can guess, this is a big deal..."

"It's Okay Mrs Mulgrew, I understand," Imogen smiled. "Mr Byrne, I think there is something you should now, it's going to affect my school work. I'm pregnant,"

Michael looked to the floor and nodded, "Alright you two can go, we are prepared to offer anything we can to you both," he gave them a slight smile as they walked out of the room.

Once they were in the corridor, both of them lent against the wall, not really wanting to go back to class.

"I'll be here for you," Connor whispered, but he didn't get an answer, he just saw Imogen run down the corridor towards the bathrooms again. Connor sighed and followed her. _This is going to be a long nine months!_ He laughed to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been over a week since Imogen told Connor she was pregnant, and they still hadn't told anybody else; other than Christine and Michael.

"Is Imogen Okay?" asked Kevin running up to Connor in the corridor. Connor was stood outside the girls' bathrooms (he didn't want to go in with everyone else about)

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine..." Connor looked to Kevin, knowing that Kevin wouldn't believing him. "Alright, I'll tell you, but not here," he said looking around, "Just give me 2 minutes. In the lecture hall," with that Kevin walked away, satisfied.

Imogen walked out of the bathroom, a little shakily. Connor smiled at her, and took her hand. "Come with me," together they walked down the corridor and into the lecture hall. Kevin was already there; he stood up and smiled as he saw 2 of his best friends walk into the room.

"So... what's up?" Kevin asked.

Imogen looked up to Connor, shaking her head – she still didn't want to tell anyone.

"It'll be OK! He's gonna find out anyway..." he whispered to her. Imogen still looked unsure, but she nodded slowly and looked to the ground. Connor turned to Kevin again.

"Well, Imogen's pregnant..."

Connor didn't get another word in before Kevin started freaking out.

"Shhhh... no one else knows, my mum and Mr Byrne do but... you have to calm down!"

"Right, yeah, sorry... erm... how are you Imogen?" Kevin honestly didn't know how to act around her now. That's when they heard the door close. Kevin immediately ran towards the door to see who it was, with Connor close behind him. They caught sight of none other than Barry Barry smiling at them before running around the corner, laughing.

**A/N sorry it's short, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! **


	5. Chapter 5

Connor ran after Barry Barry, he knew what he wanted to do. He had overheard him and Imogen tell Kevin about their situation. He wanted to tell the whole school. By the time he got to the crush hall, he was too late. Barry stood on a chair in the centre, with everyone gathered round him.

"Here he is everyone, the one who scarred Imogen AND got her knocked up!" Barry jumped off the chair and headed through the crowd towards Connor. "I think... you should be careful in the future, maybe walking home by yourself won't be the... best idea," Barry gave him a sly, psychotic smile before walking off.

Connor backed around the corner, everyone staring at him made him feel a little uncomfortable. The Barry's ran the school, Dynasty didn't like him, not after the fire, Barry just turned against him, and Kasey, well he wasn't too sure about her. She stuck by her sister, but went against her brother every chance she got. Connor ran back to the lecture hall.

"They know," he said, gasping for air, as he hugged Imogen

"Wait, who knows?" she asked

"Everyone, Barry told everyone. I'm so sorry..." Connor continued to mumble to Imogen's shoulder. A few tears streaked down her face, but she fought to hold them back.

"It's okay, people were gonna find out eventually."

Jade followed Connor to the lecture hall and slowly walked in behind them, not wanting to intrude.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, I've been through it remember..."

"Thanks Jade," Imogen smiled. "Come on Connor, let's go,"

Connor, Imogen, Kevin and Jade all walked out of their lecture hall and headed to English.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor, Imogen, Jade and Kevin sat at their usual table for lunch. The four of them had become fast friends over the 2 weeks. Jade helped Imogen whenever she could, and Kevin gave Connor the moral support he needed. It wasn't easy for the four of them, Imogen hadn't spoken to Dynasty since Barry had told the school that she was pregnant, to be honest Imogen thought that Dynasty was avoiding her. Imogen now had a small bump, which luckily could still be covered by her school shirt.

"Hey Imogen," Dynasty shouted, walking over to the 4 of them.

"What do you want Dynasty?" said Imogen rolling her eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I couldn't get away from Barry. I'm still your friend though," Dynasty said sadly, hurt that Imogen didn't want to see her.

"Well that didn't bother you before!" Imogen snapped, but she instantly regretted it. She stood up to Dynasty, "I'm sorry, I... well..." Imogen stuttered, struggling for words. Dynasty smiled and hugged her.

"It's okay," she said, "Listen, I'll get Barry to stop torturing you, and Connor too," Dynasty shot Connor and evil look, but he just looked away, fed up of Dynasty's games. Imogen returned to her seat and Dynasty sat beside her.

"So what did your mum say?" Dynasty asked Imogen.

"Well..."

"She doesn't know?! Have you even told her that you're engaged yet?" Imogen shook her head. "Does she even know that you're dating him again?"

"No, I was going to tell her, but you know what my mum is like, but I suppose I'm going to have to tell her soon. It isn't going to be hide-able for much longer, look..." Imogen whispered, lifting up her school shirt so Dynasty could see the small bump forming. Connor took hold of Imogen's hand.

"I'll be there for you when you do," he smiled. Then a chorus of 'Me too' and 'So will I' started as the rest of them murmured in agreement. Imogen smiled slightly, looking round at her friends.

"Dynasty!" shouted Barry Barry from across the hall. All five of them looked up to see Barry glaring at their table. Imogen quickly returned her shirt, so it was covering the bump, as Barry stormed over to them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Get lost Barry, this doesn't concern you," Dynasty said as she stood up to face Barry.

"What have I said about hanging around with her!" he sneered, quickly glaring at Imogen. Connor stood up defensively and walked over to Barry.

"Don't threaten her!"

"Sit down Connor! Imogen's gonna need her baby's daddy around!" Dynasty said, putting a hand on Connor's shoulder, prompting him to sit down. Connor stood behind Imogen with his hands on her shoulders, still glaring at Barry, who was now sniggering quietly to himself.

"What do you want Barry?" Dynasty asked, fed up of Barry already.

"For you not to talk to them anymore!" Barry said as he grabbed her arm. Dynasty just pulled her arm back in disgust.

"What is it with you Barry? Do ya think if I hang around with her, I'm gonna get pregnant as well? You do know that isn't how it works right?" Dynasty all but shouted. At that point the whole canteen stopped and looked over to them. A deadly silence filled the air.

"I am gonna hang around with Imogen whenever I like, she is my best friend! And you, or anybody else is gonna stop me!" Dynasty shouted, pushing Barry away from her. The whole school looked to see Barry's face. Barry looked from Dynasty to Connor and Imogen, before turning and leaving. The whole canteen began to clap and cheer, that was the first time someone had stood up to him without help – Kasey had done before but everyone else joined is as well.

After the applause died down, Dynasty sat back down next to Imogen, Connor stayed standing behind her.

"Well what an eventful lunch!" Kevin said. He and Jade burst out in laughter when Dynasty glared at them. Even Connor and Imogen started sniggering.

"Cheers, I stand up to Barry for you and this is how you repay me?" Dynasty said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor and Imogen walked out of the gates of Waterloo Road and quickly turned round the corner before anyone caught them.

"You excited?" asked Connor as they slowed down.

"Excited, nervous, scared..." Imogen replied. It was only a short walk to the doctor's office, even though most of the school knew their situation, they still hoped they would get back to school before being noticed by anyone.

"Look, you have no reason to be scared; Jade walked you through how it works, you have nothing to be worried about," Connor said gently as he kissed the top of Imogen's head.

"I know, but still..." Imogen trailed off. Connor knew that's not what she was worried about. They still hadn't told Imogen's mum that they were back together – let alone engaged and with a baby on the way! But he didn't say anything. When the time was right he knew that she would find out, if not by him and Imogen but then by the bump which was rapidly growing.

They both found the wait for their appointment very awkward. The other mothers-to-be gave them disapproving looks. Some shifted slightly so that they were out of eye line. The short 5 minutes between arriving and being called for their appointment seemed very long.

"Imogen Stewart," Doctor Sanders called. Imogen jumped up , eager to get out of the waiting room, and followed her doctor to her office.

Dr Sanders asked them all sorts of questions to them, some Connor didn't even understand, but Imogen seemed to know what the doctor was talking about so left her too it. Imogen lay back on the chair and lifted up her school shirt so Dr Sanders could see her belly. She squirted a cold gel on her stomach, and placed the machine over the gel. It took a while to get a clear picture, but when they did, Connor's heart skipped a beat.

"That's really our baby?" asked Connor, but soon realised how silly that sounded.

Dr Sanders just laughed, "Yes Connor,"

She clicked a few buttons, freezing the image as she removed the ultrasound, but just replaced it with another machine. A low thudding sound filled the room.

"And that is your baby's heart beat,"

By the time they got back to the school it was lunch. Connor and Imogen met Jade, Dynasty and Kevin in the corridor on their way to the dining hall.

"Imogen? Where have you been?" asked Dynasty.

Imogen didn't respond but pulled the picture of the ultrasound from out of her bag and passed to her.

"Aww, it's gorgeous! Just like her mummy!" she cooed as she showed Kevin the picture.

"So did you find out what it is?" asked Kevin eagerly,

"Imogen? What did that boy just say?" came a frantic cry from behind them.

Imogen turned around to see her mother standing in the middle of the corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

Imogen turned around to see her mother standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Mum!? What are you doing here?" asked Imogen, "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I got a call saying you skipped school. Now, what did that boy say?" Sally stormed over to her and grabbed the ultrasound from out of Dynasty's hands. "Please tell me this is hers," she snapped pointing at Dynasty. Dynasty looked slightly offended before she got dragged away by Kevin, Jade following closely behind them, leaving just Connor and Imogen to face her mother.

"Mum...I..." Imogen stuttered looking to Connor for help.

"Imogen and I are having a baby..." Connor said slowly – not quite sure how Sally will react. Connor wasn't sure how she was taking it, she just looked shocked to him.

"This is your grandbaby..." Imogen added, pointing to the picture from the ultrasound. Sally looked down to the pictures. Tears started to well up in her eyes, she fought to keep them back, but eventually one rolled down her cheek and fell onto the photo. Imogen cautiously stepped towards her mother. "Mum, are you alright?" sally just replied by wrapping Imogen in a tight hug. "Mum, be careful, there are two of us now!" Imogen jokes. Sally released her and started fussing over her.

They had double English for the last two lessons, Imogen and Connor sat on the back desk with Kevin and Dynasty infront of them, bickering over something as usual.

"I have to admit, I thought she would have killed you when she found out," Imogen whispered as Mrs Mulgrew started the lesson.

"So did I, you're mum can be pretty scary sometimes," Connor chuckled

"Along with someone else's mum I know," Imogen nodded toward the front where Christine was making her way towards them.

"I heard you're mother came in today Imogen, hope everything went well..." smirking slightly

"Don't laugh just yet mum, seems like we now have 2 happy grandmothers of this baby," Connor whispered back before starting his work. Christine looked taken aback. She paused for a moment before smiling and carrying on with the lesson. Kevin, Dynasty, Connor and Imogen chuckled as Christine made her way back to her desk.

**A/N: not quite decided if the baby should be a boy or a girl yet, or it's name so if you have any ideas of what you want it to be called just let me know! Hope you enjoyed it! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Things at Waterloo Road had been quite quiet of late. Imogen was now 4 months pregnant and was defiantly showing. She could no longer hide the bump under her school shirt so took to wearing plain white t-shirts instead. As Imogen and Connor walked up the drive way into the school, they spotted Kevin and Dynasty under one of the trees that were planted all around the school.

"They seem unusually close. Have you not noticed that recently?" Connor smirked as they made their way towards them.

"Oh shut up! I think it's cute, and any ways, it's better them being at each other's throats all the time!" she replied, shoving him slightly. Both of them paused slightly as the two began to kiss.

"Hey guys," Connor said, but neither of them heard him so he just repeated it but shouting. Kevin and Dynasty immediately sprang apart, pretending as if nothing happened.

"Hey" they mumbled

"Oh come on guys, we're not stupid, we know you two are together," Imogen teased. Dynasty smile a little also.

"Good, 'coz I don't like lying to you and I don't want to do it anymore!" She said linking arms with Imogen as she carried on up the path. Kevin and Connor followed closely behind them. A black sports car pulled up behind them nearly knocking the girls over. Connor immediately rushed over to Imogen to see if she was okay and of course the baby as well.

"That's Barry's car, but he can't drive it, not yet anyways..." Dynasty muttered to Kevin, making sure that Connor didn't over hear, not wanting to cause even more friction between the two.

"Well, obviously he can, that was dangerous speed, what if..." Kevin started but Dynasty just tuned him out.

"Connor, honestly I'm fine, just a bit of shock that's all," Imogen assured Connor, but that didn't stop him fussing over her. She batted his hands away playfully before collecting her bag from the floor. The four of them looked over to the car where they found a tall man standing on the other side, resting his arms on the car.

"Babes!" he shouted walking around the car. Connor, Imogen and Kevin all looked confused until Kevin saw the fear and surprise in Dynasty's eyes.

"Steve-O" she stammered


	11. Chapter 11

"Steve-O?" Dynasty stammered, "What are you doin' here?" Kevin could feel Dynasty shaking as she grabbed his hand for reassurance

"I got out dint I, and I missed you babes," the he noticed how secretive Dynasty was being. He had imagined it differently, he'd imagined that Dynasty would be shocked but excited to see him, and that she would run into his arms, maybe give him a kiss. Steve-O looked disappointed as his gaze shifted down to see her holding hands with Kevin.

"Who's this guy?" he asked shiftily, pointing to Kevin. Kevin went to step back but Dynasty just pulled him back to where he stood.

"This is my boyfriend, we broke up after you went inside, so I moved on with my life," Dynasty said, her usually confident self had returned, which made the rest of them feel more comfortable. Steve-O nodded before getting back in his car and driving off, not looking particularly happy.

"Great, 'coz that doesn't make me feel like I'm gonna get killed tonight," Kevin said, looking worried scared. Connor and Imogen smirked as they headed up the driveway. Dynasty smiled, pecking him on the lips before dragging him inside.

For the four of them, the day past by too quickly, none of them particularly wanted to go home. Connor felt uncomfortable going home since his mum and Mr Byrne broke up and Imogen's mum was still smothering her with baby/pregnancy books. The two generally took to sitting on the benches on the ocean front, occasionally joined by Kevin and Dynasty. They looked forward to their time alone after school, not necessarily doing much, but just being able to talk freely and feeling relaxed, which neither of their home-lives were.

"Have you decided what you're going to do yet?" asked Dynasty as they walked out of the school, linking her arm with Imogen's. Connor and Kevin trailing behind them.

"What do you mean?" Imogen replied, confused at the question.

"Y'know, 'bout the baby,"

"Dyn, I don't think it's any of our business," Kevin interjected before Imogen had the time to answer.

"I'm just curious," she said, punching him in the arm playfully.

"There's really nothing to say, we haven't decided much yet," Connor answered.

"You have met my mum right. We hardly get a word in either way!" Imogen laughed, causing the rest of them to giggle as they walked out of the drive.

"Dynasty!" A voice came from behind them, an angry voice. They all turned hesitantly, trying to figure out who it was. It was Carol and Barry staring at them intensely, Steve-O smirking behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N – Hey so I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I really want to move this story along so I'm going to skip a few weeks. This is going to take place during the summer holidays after the series 8 finale. Oh and I am still looking for your input on baby names! Hope you enjoy it! XX**_

"I still can't believe your mum tried to get you to go on that talk show!" Imogen laughed as she and Dynasty walked along the sea front to meet Connor and Kevin at their usual spot.

"Yeah, well, at least one good thing came from it. She finally accepts Kevin as my boyfriend! I think she's kind of adopted him, she's always letting him stay over, not that I mind of course!" Dynasty said sliding her arm through Imogen's. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just tired but I guess that isn't more than I should expect, after all I am 5 months pregnant now!" Imogen sighed as they approached the bench that they said they would meet at. Imogen sat down, resting her hand on her belly. "Ouch!" she cried suddenly.

"What's up?" Dynasty asked, concern lacing into her voice no matter how much she tried to hide it. Imogen didn't look up straight away, a smile grew on her face as she realised what it was, but of course her hair hid her face so Dynasty was going out of her mind. "Seriously babes you're scaring me now! Imogen!"

"It's fine! I ... just... the baby kicked!" she said in a shouty-whisper. A smile spread across Dynasty's face.

"Oh good, I thought it was something bad! Well let me feel then!" she said as she sat down next to her best friend, placing a hand gently onto her stomach. The two sat there giggling as the baby continued to kick for them. Neither of the them notice Kevin and Connor approach.

"What's going on?" asked Connor. Dynasty immediately stood up, allowing him to sit next to Imogen.

"Just sit there," she said, giving no further explanation. Connor sat obediently, still looking confused to Kevin. While he wasn't looking, Imogen took his hand and placed it on the spot where the baby was kicking. As soon as the baby kicked again, Connor's eyes lit up. He gave a slight chuckle of excitement before kissing Imogen. Dynasty and Kevin looked to each other before aww-ing at the scene before them.

"Oh shut up you two, he's just excited. Like me!" Imogen said, giving a stern but playful look to the both of them. Connor dipped his head behind her shoulder with embarrassment.

"So what are you planning to do this summer?" Connor asked as an attempt to change the subject.

"Well I'm going down to visit Chalky for a week or two but that is as much as I have planned," Kevin replied. "Maybe you could come with me Dyn; it would be nice to introduce you to Chalky, as my girlfriend I mean. Plus it will be a getaway from this place."

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" Dynasty replied, "What about you Imogen?"

"I don't know really, get a head start on my school work since that won't be as easy next term, and I have a doctor's appointment in two weeks but that's pretty much it,"

"I know what you can do, you can come to Mr Clarkson's funeral with me, please, mum's making me go," Connor pleaded. Imogen gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"Ouch!" Imogen shouted suddenly, causing everyone to jump.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"Nothing the baby just kicked again, that's all. I think he has your temper!" she joked.

"He?" Kevin inquired.

"I was just trying it out, you know trying to get it to seem real in my head!" Imogen blushed.

Connor stood up and offered his hand to help Imogen. "C'mon, we have to get going, mum will be wondering where we are. See you guys later," Imogen hugged Dynasty goodbye before taking Connor's hand and following him down the road.

As they approached the Mulgrew household they took in the last of the sunshine before heading down the garden path, swinging their hands in between them.

"How could you let this happen?" they heard a voice shouting from inside. They looked to each other confused before opening the door and creeping inside.

Once inside they saw Christine standing in the kitchen with her chin resting on her hand, looking slightly fed up while Sally was pacing around the table, occasionally knocking things over as she went. Imogen and Connor surveyed the scene for a moment or two, staying close to the door.

"Look, Sally, you may not like it, I can honestly say I wasn't overly thrilled when I found out, but it is done. And no amount of you shouting at me can change that!" Christine said as she stood up to face Sally, but instead she notice Connor and Imogen standing in the doorway. "Connor..." Sally whipped around to see her daughter standing there. Her expression immediately softened as Imogen stepped forward.

"Mum what's going on?" she asked.


End file.
